Beautiful Undone
by Varmint
Summary: It's the cracks that let the light shine through... Denmark wants to be those cracks, help Sweden's light shine... Sometimes, though, what you want is not what you need.


**If there's one suggestion I have, it's to read this story while listening to 'Beautiful Undone' by Laura Doggett. It's the song that inspired this story, after all.**

I... I must be insane.

Why?

Because I find him beautiful right now. When his eyes have beautiful tears pouring from them, his cheeks a bright red even though the rest of his body is almost a deathly pale.

I must not only be insane, but sick as well.

He's broken in my arms. His blue coat thrown carelessly by the doorway, the whole receiving area of my home basically destroyed by our intense fighting. The cuts on his body were flowing with crimson blood, and his shirt was cut open, allowing me to appreciate his muscular physique.

"Y' know..." I mutter, barely noticing my usual butchering of the English language.

Denmark's head stirs softly, but remains resting on my chest.

Now I was kneeling in the middle of the battle ravaged room, holding onto the beautiful man with the wild hair.

He had come to my home hoping to fix our problems. To get past our problems, he had said with a smile as bright as a thousand suns.

Unfortunately, he had yet to understand that problems like the ones couldn't be fixed in one day. And he didn't understand that he _had_ to stay away from me.

I had rejected him at first because I knew it would be difficult to control myself around him with no one to make me falter in my decision making. But he was so _damn_ persistent! He even muscled his way into my home after I tried to shut the door in his face.

Really, he had been looking for this. He was just _asking_ for me to lose my self control.

"What, _Sve_?" He mutters softly after I had not continued speaking.

And that nickname... How could he still call me such a cute pet name even after what I had unleashed on him?

Yet more tears were falling from his eyes, but they seemed to be slowing down. Maybe he had figured out that I would not harm him anymore... Yet.

"I... Must be damaged..." I sighed, feeling tears suddenly start stinging my eyes.

Why?

I've been asking myself that a lot lately.

"W-why's that?" He stuttered softly, trying to breathe through the undoubtedly broken ribs.

Lowering my head to rest on the top of his hair, I breathed in his scent. It smelt just like I last remembered it. Somehow he managed to smell of the trees and dirt of the forest even when he didn't spend much time out. But now, the memory of the smell was slightly contaminated by the mix of sweat and blood coming from both of us.

He had never been the kind to get caught up in a fight without giving as much as he got.

"I love this."

There was a moment of silence between us before he began to chuckle darkly.

It started off softly but grew in force until he was laughing, but that was soon cut off by a coughing fit. Yet, once he had recovered, he only smiled up at me, blue eyes dazzling with a broad smile.

Tears were not flowing from his anymore but he was still pale. Yet it seemed as if he had acquired at least a bit of color.

"Then we're both damaged, _Sverige_." He whispered, then he raised his left hand to caress my cheek.

I was more than sure that the blood seeping from his palm connected with my face, but I didn't care. Instead of pushing his hand away, I grabbed it with my own and leaned into his touch.

We stayed like that for a moment before I felt his hand moving once more. He wanted to run it over my face and I allowed it. His hand ghosted over my chin and his thumb stroked at my bottom lip before resting on my chest, managing to get more blood on my snow white shirt.

"D'ya... I don't know..." He breathed out, closing his eyes momentarily before looking at me with those beautiful blue eyes of his.

He was so beautiful when broken. So beautiful when I had undone him completely.

"Want to be damaged together?"

His question was... Well, it was enough to take my breath away.

But I knew I couldn't accept. No matter how much I wanted to keep him, make him mine in my own sick and perverted way, I knew I couldn't. I couldn't just take someone as beautiful as him and ruin him... Not anymore. Not in this day and age where whatever one country did was almost immediately known by the others in the world.

I closed my eyes and turned my head away and that one gesture hurt me more than I would care to admit.

But Denmark had never been one to take no for an answer. He always wanted his things done his way. No matter how much it hurt him.

"You know, _Sve_ , if there were no cracks in the darkness, light would never shine through." He remarked in a seemingly conversational manner, but I immediately understood.

"Does that..." I began to speak, but cut myself off immediately.

I had already destroyed his body today. I should not be greedy and _want_ to destroy the rest of what he held on the very day.

Denmark had other plans.

He raised himself from my arms and wrapped his bloody arms- gods, they were so _bloody_ \- around my neck.

After doing so, he brushed his lips against my own, even though I did my best to not react to him. "Let me be your cracks." He breathed against my lips before kissing me.

I tried- I really did!- to resist his touch, but Denmark was _so_ insistent. And I... I was weak. Much too weak to stop myself from being greedy and obtaining the one thing I had wanted for too many centuries.

Returning the kiss, we soon became impassioned and the sweet kiss my object of desire had instigated soon turned into one of dominance that left him on the floor with my body pinning him there.

"You look so beautiful undone..." I breathed as I gazed down at his body, so bloody, damaged, and _perfect_.

He raised his hands to my face once more and just held it as he gazed over me.

"I don't care if it hurts, _Sve_... I love you..."

I lowered my face to hide it in the crook of his neck, both hating and loving those words.

"Let me be those cracks, _Sverige._ Let me help you shine..."

I hated myself for perverting Denmark... But I loved him too much to let him go.

"Sometimes..." He breathed out, running his hands over my hair. "We have to break in two to learn our lessons... And I'd break over and over again for you..."

Those words... Those _damn_ words...

 **So, what'd you think?** **Please review.**


End file.
